


Fess Up, Jemma

by Kivuline



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, Crushes, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jemma Simmons Is Bad at Flirting, background Huntingbird - Freeform, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivuline/pseuds/Kivuline
Summary: Jemma's had a crush on Daisy forever and can't figure out how to fess up.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Fess Up, Jemma

Jemma leaned back against Daisy and stretched across the couch in the lounge, a bowl of popcorn perched in her lap, waiting for Daisy to hit play on the movie. Jemma honestly hadn’t been paying attention to what she agreed to watch, she’d just heard something about her, Daisy, and a movie and immediately said yes. 

Shield had been far too hectic recently, there’d hardly been any time to relax, and it was starting to make everyone a little tense. FitzSimmons had gotten into an argument that morning and hadn’t spoken since, so there was really nothing for Jemma to do besides watch the movie. Not that she was fishing for excuses and didn’t want to admit that it was because she’d had a crush on Daisy since they met or anything, that definitely wasn’t it. Or that no one knew she was bi except Fitz. And Daisy probably wasn’t even into girls and this was intended purely platonically because they’re best friends and it’s not as if Daisy doesn’t constantly tease FitzSimmons and- 

“Hey, earth to Jemma, you ok there?” Daisy peered down at her frowning. 

Jemma blinked and realized she’d been staring at the wall and the movie had started, but Daisy had paused it. “Y-yeah, sorry. It’s been a long... month honestly,” she admitted, shifting her head to look up at Daisy. 

“Are you still shaken up from that fight with Fitz?” 

“Huh? Oh... I guess kinda but it’s fine...” 

“Hey, you two are gonna be just fine, you get into these silly fights all the time! I’m sure you’ll kiss and-” 

“Daisy, I’ve told you, Fitz and I aren’t together!” Jemma sighed and sat up, moving the popcorn to the coffee table. 

“I’m just teasing, Jems,” Daisy frowned. Jemma looked down when she realized that Daisy looked a little hurt. 

“I know I just... Fitz is like my brother, being with him just... I don’t know, I don’t feel that way about him... And he knows I like someone else-” Jemma bit her lip realizing she said too much. With how little she left the lab there weren’t exactly many people she saw for her to like. She hadn’t really ever been one to develop crushes just because she found someone attractive, except maybe Daisy, but that could just as easily have been personality first. 

Jemma yelped and shifted back a little startled when she realized she’d zoned out again, and Daisy had moved to sit closer to her with her legs tucked behind her and an arm draped over the back of the couch. 

“So, who do you like?” Daisy tilted her head to the side. 

Jemma didn’t respond for a moment, staring at her. Why was Daisy so close to her? If she leaned forward a little, they’d practically be kissing. Jemma started to lean forward subconsciously only to pull back quickly at the sound of the door. 

“We’ve gotta go, now, Hunter’s cover got blown and- what was going on with...? Never mind, we’ve gotta help my idiot husband before he gets himself killed!” Bobbi blurted before darting away. The door slammed shut behind her. 

“Bloody hell,” Jemma mumbled and started to get up, only to get yanked back down to the couch when Daisy grabbed her hand. 

“What was about to happen there?” Daisy stared at her. 

Jemma searched her face for any sign that the feeling was actually mutual, finding instead only concern. She shook her head and sighed, getting up again. “Just don’t worry about it, let’s go save Hunter.” 

“Jemma, please tell me what’s going on?” 

“I said don’t worry about it. I’m fine, we’re fine, but Hunter might not be and if we don’t get moving then Bobbi is gonna kick both our asses!” Jemma strode swiftly to the door, leaving behind a frustrated Daisy. 

“Y’know sometimes you’re infuriating,” Daisy mumbled, jogging after the scientist. 

The two eventually caught up to Bobbi who was pacing on the ramp to the quinjet. May was already waiting in the pilot’s seat, and Fitz, Jemma presumed, wasn’t coming on this particular rescue mission for whatever reason since he wasn’t here yet. She wasn’t really sure why she was, but maybe it was just because she was with Daisy and Bobbi had wanted Daisy’s help. 

As they approached the quinjet, Bobbi spun and jogged up the ramp to buckle in, and they sped up to join her. 

“Ready?” May glanced back, having heard the extra pairs of feet. 

“Ready!” Bobbi called anxiously, tapping her index finger on her knee. 

Jemma had overheard Hunter promising her he’d be careful, but he’d missed his check in window last night. Bobbi had, against her better judgment, wanted to go after him immediately, but Coulson insisted she wait. 

“I thought we had to wait longer before going after him?” Daisy asked Bobbi, echoing Jemma’s thoughts. 

“I don’t care what Coulson says, I just got Hunter back and I’m not losing him again. Not now.” 

“And May agreed?” Jemma glanced towards the front of the quinjet. 

“Didn’t want to see you kids get hurt, Phil knows, he sent me.” 

“Oh.” 

The four sat in silence. Jemma had found herself leaning against Daisy, who had wrapped an arm around her, trying not to fall asleep. It was late, and she’d known she could stay awake for the movie and talking but the silence was making her sleepy. She bit back a yawn as Bobbi straightened up in her seat. They must be close. 

May guided the quinjet down, and Bobbi was on her feet as soon as they landed, a hand already resting on one of her batons. Jemma stretched and unbuckled herself as Daisy stood next to her, and May strode back from the cockpit towards the already lowering ramp. The other three followed her out and Bobbi took the lead, starting for the apartments where Hunter was supposed to be staying while he was under cover. 

As they passed an alley, a shot rang out and Daisy collapsed. Jemma screamed and scurried backwards, trying to get out of the way as May charged forwards into the alley to find their attacker. Bobbi hesitated for a moment before kneeling next to Daisy. Jemma, who had tripped and fallen backwards, scrambled to her side to check for Daisy’s pulse. 

“I-I can’t find it...” she whimpered, not realizing that her hand was shaking and barely touching Daisy. “I have no idea how to do CPR!” Jemma panicked and looked up at Bobbi. 

“Simmons you’ve run medical for us, take a breath, calm down so you can actually help her,” Bobbi squeezed her hand and looked up as May jogged back, carrying a piece of paper. 

May passed the paper to Bobbi and knelt on the other side of Daisy to check for a pulse and breathing, and sighed with relief. “She’s fine, just unconscious.” 

Jemma held her head trying to hide that she’d started crying. She didn’t usually get so freaked out by these things but to have been so close to telling Daisy and then think she’d lost her...? Jemma flinched at a hand on her back and looked up to see May frowning at her. 

“It’s been rough for a while, but she’s fine, Simmons. Take it easy.” 

“S-sorry, just... startled...” Jemma wiped her eyes trying to calm down. 

“It was Hunter,” Bobbi announced, passing the paper back to May. 

Jemma glanced at it and quickly recognized Hunter’s messy scrawl. “Why?” she frowned. 

“The gang he’s trying to trick, he knew I’d bring someone with me when he didn’t call and they wanted him to take out an old friend as proof of loyalty. He just iced her,” Bobbi explained and knelt to pick Daisy up. “Bastard still could’ve not made me think he was dead,” she added. 

“B-but everything’s ok, right...?” Jemma looked up anxiously. 

Bobbi nodded and started back for the quinjet, clearly still annoyed with Hunter, but at least he was alive. 

“Come on, let’s go,” May held her hand out to Jemma to help her up. The two followed Bobbi back to quinjet and May went straight to the cockpit while Jemma helped get Daisy situated. 

The flight back was quiet and uneventful, the silence broken only by Bobbi’s tapping on her phone, presumably texting Hunter. Based on her expression he must have started answering again and finished explaining, so at least she was in better mood. Jemma took Daisy’s hand and closed her eyes, waiting for them to land. 

Once the quinjet was back in the hangar, May left to update Coulson, leaving Jemma and Bobbi with the still unconscious Daisy. They unbuckled her and Bobbi picked her back up, starting for Daisy’s room to put her to bed. There was no need for her to go to the infirmary really since it was just an icer, she’d wake up soon. Jemma followed her nervously, keeping her head down. 

“So... do you want to tell me what I walked in on earlier?” Bobbi glanced down at her. 

“What?” Jemma squeaked, pausing for a moment before remembering to keep up. 

“What were you and Daisy doing?” 

“W-watching a movie...?” 

“The movie was paused and you were really close. At least I assumed you were since you jumped when I opened the door.” 

“I...” Jemma glanced at Daisy nervously. 

“You have a crush?” Bobbi raised an eyebrow. 

Jemma froze and stared at her wide eyed. “What? No! I-I she’s just my friend a-and-” 

“You’re a terrible liar, Jemma, it’s ok, I think it’s cute,” Bobbi smiled and shrugged, turning back to. 

“Really...?” 

“Really. I wondered if you were into girls, since you aren’t with Fitz, and you-” 

“I’m bi, I’m just not really into Fitz,” Jemma explained a little nervously. 

Bobbi nodded, “Got it, and Daisy...?” 

“Doesn’t know. And I don’t know if she’s into girls,” Jemma mumbled and ducked her head, starting to walk again. 

“Are you gonna tell her?” Bobbi followed, glancing down Daisy in her arms. 

“I... I don’t know, she’s my best friend and I don’t want to freak her out and lose her. She’s been through enough; she needs a friend she can count on.” 

“And she couldn’t count on you as a girlfriend?” 

“That’s not what I meant, you know that,” Jemma sighed. 

“For what it’s worth, I think it’s worth telling her. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, at least you’ll have closure, and I can’t imagine her being the type to push you away as a friend for it. You two are too close for that.” 

“I don’t know how...” 

“So, you were gonna kiss her first instead?” 

“No! Maybe. I don’t know, I don’t know what I was thinking,” Jemma shook her head and opened the door to Daisy’s room. 

“Maybe you weren’t thinking, I know it’s hard for you to stop,” Bobbi teased as she brushed past to lay Daisy down on the bed. 

Jemma laughed and nodded “I guess you’re right... Thank you for talking with me." 

“Anytime, let me know how it goes, ok?” Bobbi walked over and pulled Jemma into a hug. 

“I will,” Jemma smiled and hugged her back before stepping away. Bobbi smiled and left, shutting the door behind her. Jemma rubbed the back of her neck nervously and moved to sit on the edge of Daisy’s bed, not really wanting her to wake up alone. 

Daisy slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her, “Hey...” 

“H-hi, how are you feeling?” 

“Tired,” Daisy yawned. “Y’know, you’re cute when you’re nervous.” 

“W-what?” Jemma blinked and stared at her. 

“I heard what you said,” Daisy sat up slowly, wary of startling Jemma who looked like she was either going to dart out of the room or melt into the floor. 

“From...?” 

“About from you saying you’re bi.” 

“Oh... so, you, um, you know how I feel...?” Jemma watched anxiously and Daisy shifted to make room for her on the bed. 

“I do,” she nodded and patted the spot next to her. 

“And you...?” Jemma hesitated. 

“Can’t kiss you if you don’t come here,” Daisy grinned. 

Jemma’s face lit up as she scrambled onto the bed and into Daisy’s arms to kiss her. 

After a moment Jemma sat up and tilted her head to the side, “did Bobbi know you were awake?” 

“Definitely. I moved,” Daisy nodded. 

“She set me up,” Jemma mumbled, curling up with her head on Daisy’s shoulder. 

Daisy wrapped an arm around her, “we should thank her.” 

“We will,” Jemma glanced up and gave Daisy a peck on the cheek. 

“After sleep?” 

“After sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love feedback and honestly just that anyone would take the time to read my work (or trash, whichever honestly) makes me happy.


End file.
